Not so welcome, Welcome Back
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Zelos Gets kidnapped and collete Lloyd and Shiina have to save him,  and Duke judith Rita and Estelle jump into a giant portole


**Starli:** hi people here's my special please enjoy,

**Rita:** if you dont then go away

**Polka:** dont say such a thing that's mean

**Colette:** Starlightbreaker does not own tales of symphonia or tales of vesperia or eternal sonata,

**Silverant with Lloyd**

"mm Lloyd-kun im bourd entertain me," said Zelos with his usaull personality,

"why dont you go in hit on a couple of girls or go annoy sheena just leave me alone im busy," Lloyd orderd he didnt seem to be in such a good mood i wannder why,

"eeh busy with what making pumkine baskets," Zelos asked just about ready to eat the pumkin basket,

"it's for collete," lloyd answerd still not moving from his spot,

"oh fine i'll go see what Rain is doing,"

**Tethe alla with Rain**

"go away Zelos," Rain said while cooking

"but but Rain sensei," Zelos studerd,

"leave unless you would like to enjoy dinner with me then please stay," Rain answerd with a pot in her hand but when she turned around he was gone,

"im not that desprite," Zelos said outside the door, well then i'll go bug Sheena,

**Still tethe alla with Sheena**

"Zelos! what are you doing," Sheena questioned with shopping bag's in her hand,

"Lemons! i knew you werent going to push me off like everyone else does," Zelos said jumping at Sheena but got hit as soon as he jumped at her,

"Im going to hit you!," Sheena yelled once again warning him to late,

"Sheena Your so mean you could at least work on your timing," Zelos said while rubing his head since she did hit him with a bag with nothing but rock's in it,

**Silverant, with collete genius in rain,**

"oh good Zelos now that your here you can teach us right," Colette asked getting out of her seat to go run up shake Zelos hand real quick then run back to her seat,

"where's rain?," Zelos asked walking inside the class somemore,

"oh she's late that's all," Colette answered,

"in the rest of the class." Zelos asked again,

"late everyone is late but us," Genius noted this time another person walked in it was Presea this time, "pre prepre pr e prpr Presea h h h h h hi whwhwhw what br rbrbr bring's yo yo yuyu you he he he h here," Genius studerd

"i go to school here now Genius remember"

**Flashback**

"oh yes Genius i ment to tell you earlier but Presea's going to be joining you Colette Lloyd in the othere's in class now so try to learn to stay calm around her now okay,"

**End Flashback**

"oh yeah now i remember raine say some thing like that," Genius said while rubbing his head in looking at the ground,

"oh yea tomorrows a special day tomorrows the day where people give other people who knock on there door candy, for some freakish reason although its probably just an excuse so that they can spend money i really do like that holiday um you also say a weird combination of words for the heck of it um there's another thing you could do is go around giving random people you dont even know candy or go around asking for candy so thats the consept of halloween," Colette Explained

O.O, everyone was in shock about the weird thing's that's done on that holiday

"what did i say some thing weird," Colette asked turning her head to the side in confusion

"you know im going to just go now," in so Zelos left the weird class room

**tera lumeries**

"Duke what do think of my outfit," Estelle said while twirling around,

"it's very. cute." Duke said he had became Estelle's buttler after She found him pased out or asleep around a spot close to aspio she lectured him untill He gave up so now he live's with Estelle along with Rita but since it's a castle there's alot of space even Judith live's with her now,

"really thank you Duke well i'll see you later," Estelle rushed off apparently to go see Yuri

**Later that day**

"Im back," Estelle yelled while runing in holding Judith's hand

"Welcome back lady Estellise," Duke said then bowed in glared at Judith there having a fued right now so yeah,

"Hey Duke think you can come with me Rita in Judith to the new mystical portule on The same continint that the other portole's on please," Estelle asked with puppy dog eye's

"Why dont you ask Yuri," Duke noted then looked up at Estelle to see her puppy dog eye's that made him a Little sad because he rememberd eluicifer, :( ,

"But Yuri wouldnt let me he was all no it's to dangerous in stuff like that it's not fare so can you take me please," Estelle begged in begged untill he finaly gave up,

"Fine i'll do it just stop doing that face it bring's back bad memories," said Duke then he walked pass Estelle in Judith, lets go get Rita in get this over with,

"Yaaaay oh in Rita's already waiting at the entrance," Estelle noted then ran up behind Duke

**AT THE PORTOLE**

"You'v got to be kidding me," Said Duke ahead of him was a portole bigger then tarqurum no wander Yuri said no, "wtf is that! of course Yuri said no, i would have to, if i knew you wanted to jump into THAT!," questioned Duke, not really sure what he should do i mean it was a portole the size of tarqurom you dont see that every day,

"Come on lets go," Judith said then grabbed everyone in jumped in

**UM in SIDE CHOPINS DREAM, NOTE THIS IS AFTER THE ENDING NO SPOILER THOUGH OH WAIT ON SECOND THOUGHT MAJOR SPOILERS,**

"oh my what's this this isnt agogo forest," said polka looking around in confusion of where she was, "whats that is that a portole should i go in it but im all alone right now"

**Narater:** just jump in the dog on freaking potole god darn it we dont have all day,

"huh who said that where are you," polka asked

**Narater: **im the freaking narater so jump in the freaking potole before i shoot you

"okay fine just dont be so vilent vilense is wrong you know vil ," polka was pushed in the portole by the unpatient narareter

**BACK IN TETHE ALLA IT WAS Halloween IN EVERY ONE** WAS **DRESSED IN EVEN weirder outfits then they usualy wore IN ODDLY PREASA HAD A BEARD ON,**

"Yo Zelos i bet you cant get more Candy then me," said Lloyd who was dressed like a elf,

"You know what Lloyd im not talking to you because yesterday you was all leave me alone im busy in crap! but you know what i' m going to beat you so bring it on," Zelos answerd

in so they knocked from door to door Happily getting candy untill,

"knock knock," said Zelos in a quit bourd tone,

"yes, hm Zelos?," the red head questioned,

O.O

"KRATOS!," Zelos yelled in shock at the fact that Kratos is standing there or he probably hit his head to hard some where, "wh wh ww w w w what are you doing here," Zelos questioned, "_oh no if that really is him then my fame is gone," _Zelos thought to himself then started to stare but was pulled in by Kratos out of know where

"ah! oh no mama always told me to becareful for freaks ahh ahh ahh ahh!, someone save me!," Zelos yelled but then was silenced with with his hand, (hehe yaoi fangirls no yaoi for you muahahahahahahahahaha)

"Be quite!," Kratos comanded, "i dont want anyone to know im here expecialy not Lloyd, Kratos said while looking away,

"mmhmhmhhmhmhmm!," Zelos mutterd

"hm oh sorry," Kratos moved his hand off of Zelos mouth,

"whwh wah what are you talking about i thought i thought you were dead Yuan said so," Zelos noted while his hands were being tide,

"he did? well that doesn't matter now im alive now, but theres some thing i have to tell you, you see," Kratos was about to tell Zelos something but was cut off

"K Kratos San could you come here?," a sound of a young boys? voice could be heard from the distance but it was barly heard,

"okay, stay there," Kratos demanded then zoomed off into the kitchen area,

_"oh no i cant believe i just got kidnapped by Kratos_," Zelos thought then, "ah! what happend to the lights," The lights suddenly went out, "what the hell Kratos! what happend to the lights," Zelos yelled its not like fear was getting to him because he doesn't get scared,

"Shut up Zelos, im busy," Kratos comanded

"do you want me to get that master Kratos," the young man? said walking up infront of Kratos i think it was so dark i couldnt see,

"sure go ahead," Kratos answerd,

"thank you," the young man? ran to the door to see who was there "um yes," at the door was LLOYD!,

"oh did my friend like come in here or something because i saw him come this way but i cant find him," Lloyd questioned trying to look around and he saw Zelos tide up against a chair but he was sitting on the floor, _oh my god this girl kidnapped Zelos i better go tell the others now! before i become her next victime,_ "actually never mind i think he went cross the street i'll go in check there i'll see ya ohjo chan," lloyd bowed his head in ran off

"? ohjo Chan?," the young girl? said then closed the door..

"he calld me ohjo Chan but," the young person was about say something but was cut off

"how dare you not tell Lloyd i was here you evil woman, or man," Zelos yelled while shaking trying to get lous

"Be quite Zelos," kratos comanded

"eeeeeeeeeek!," a sound of a girls scream could be heard this time,

"huh not another one i cant handle any more," Kratos admitted

"OW! get off me Estelle," "Child of the full moon your heavy," "Yeah just forget about me,"

"Wh wh what was that," Zelos questioned

"um im not sure i'll go check," Kratos answered then ran off toward the back soon too see Estelle Duke Rita in Judith laying at a very uncomfortable position Dukes head was in judiths breasts Estelle was layed under him in rita was layed across him (good luck trying to imagine that)

Poor/Lucky Duke was being smuthered in breast some on his back some on his chest in some on his face of course the ones on his back were kinda small tehehehehehehe, "im s..u...fu...cating," Duke somehow pleaded while Kratos tried to figure out how he was going to fix all this

"i'll start with the red head," Kratos noted then started to try in somehow fix what just happend

"i hate you all in your stupid house off people you kidnappers," Zelos pleaded while scwarming around like a fish out of water

"i dislike you as well but that doesnt mean im going to say i hate you," the young girl admitted

"how can you be so calm your being held captive for crying out loud by a ghost," Zelos pleaded as he tryed to scratch his head

"im not a ghost i can promise you that," Kratos noted as he walked in caring Rita by her butt then tossing her on the couch in walking back into the back room

"hmph," zelos quickly turned his head to the side puckering his lip in anger

**Some random area in tetha alla with Collete**

"hey has anyone seen Zelos," Collete asked

"no," Lloyd answered

"hmm i coulda swore i saw him walk towards that house," Collete noted, looking toward the house next to her

"huh thats the house i went to last time oh wait a second! thats the same house i saw zelos tide up in"

"so you did see him!," Collete yelled while holding up her arms to her chest

"yeah i kinda forgot," Lloyd answered

"well why are we standing around here lets go get sheena and sneak in," Collete explained said and Grabbed Lloyd's hand and ran to go get and Sheena

_Another random spot in tethe alla_

"Sheeenaaaaa," collete yelled

"yeah collete," Sheena answered

"Lloyd found Zelos tide up in some random person house then ran away and told me what happend then we bothe came to ask you to help us go get him before something bad happens please please help us Sheeena your all we have!," Collete explained quickly

"Wha what Zelos got kiddnaped huh," Sheena questioned

"Please Sheena we know you dont like him but at least do it for me," Lloyd asked

"I i guess i could since you asked nicely," Sheena answered while blush

"yay lets go everyone," Collete said then jumped and ran out of the room

_Back to the random town in Tethe alla_

"over there thats the house," Collete said as she pointed towards the house Zelos was in

"hm one of us could always Destract them while the rest of us sneak in from the behind," Sheena explained

"alright i'll destract them while you two sneak inside," Collete answered

"Right!,_ yes Im finaly alone with Lloyd yes its finally happend yes,"_ Sheena thought then Grabbed Lloyd's hand and ran off to the otherside

"its up to you two now," Collete said then nocked on the door

._._._._._._._._._._._ .

"Kratos there's another person at the door," the green haired Person said

"oh for the love of, im to busy throwing people in a portal to dill with that you handle it," Kratos yelled

"*sigh* Coming," the green haired Boy? said then opened the door

"um would you like some cookies," _yeah that'll work, C_olette thought

"no thanks," the green haired girl? answered

"huh? b but i well, do you want some tea," Colette asked sure it would work

"re really come on in," the young boy girl, said an let Colette in

_yes i got in now i just gotta- huh where's Zelos,_ Colette thought to herself

**With Sheena an Lloyd IN the addict**

"wow Sheena sneaking in threw that hole in the roof was a good idea," said Lloyd

"R..really right yeah of course hahaha," Sheena studerd

they kept crawling untill they came across a air vent sheena looked threw it then her eye's went wide

"K k k kra." Sheena started

"crackers!" Lloyd quickly yellled before she could finish

"ugh uh Lloyd be quite"

**Inside Kratos Room**

"ah! how did i get here" Zelos Panicked

"Shut up" Kratos said while sitting on his bed reading a manga, on the cover you could see a women with large breast

"Your reading a manga, in front of your Hostage" Zelos questioned with one eye brow up

"got a problem with it" Kratos asked

"i hate you" Zelos answered

"aaaaaaaaaah!" a sound of a male? scream was heard

"what was that" Zelos asked

"i'll go check" Kratos got up then walked out of the door

**Inside Kratos Kitchen**

"who's there" Kratos said but quickly went wide eye'd when he saw Lloyd

"Tou..san?" Lloyd slowly said with the look of shock

"fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"GET EM" Collete yelled while pointing her finger at kratos

"Crap" Kratos quickly turned around in ran into his room then slamed the door shut an locked it

"fiddle sticks, Sheena pick the lock hurry" Collete commanded then Sheena quickly went to unlock it

"crap crap crap crap craaaaap" Kratos panicked then quickly opened the window then the door bust open from collete kicking it down, "Sh*t" Kratos jumped out the window then began to run

"He's getting away." collete said yelled then jumped out the window after him

"go collete go," Sheena said then quickly ran after her

"Zelos you alright." Lloyd said while untying him

"Lloydo~kuuuun" Zelos said then leaped at him of course Lloyd put his hand an stopped him

"hey is that really Kratos" Lloyd asked

"i think so" Zelos Answered

**Terca Lumires outside the Portole**

"i cant take this anymore" Duke said with his hand over his face

"that was fun lets go eat some cake come on Duke" Estelle said as they started walking towards

"I hope you all die a bloody death" Duke said while walking behind them

"that wont happen because i have force field an eternal magic," Estelle said as if she was bragging

"i hate you" Duke Answered

**7 Minutes Later**

"Screw you! Yuri get your own juice" Duke said then set down with a cup of juice in his hand

"arent you working for Estelle" Yuri asked

"that evil she demon who Forced me to stay an work for her" Duke Answered

"She's not that bad" Yuri said then got up

"going somewhere" Duke asked

"i gotta a date with a she demon" Yuri answered then began to walk out the room

"good luck with that", Duke answered

"hmph" and with that yuri left the room

"RITA'S HOTTER"

**Back at Tethe Alla**

"fess up punk i know your not Kratos because Yuan said he died a idiotic unhonorable death" Collete said while interogating Kratos

_Im gonna freaking kil Youl Yuan,_ "i am Kratos i can promise you that" Kratos answered

"oh really then prove it" Collete said then Kratos grabbed her arm an pulled her into his room

"hm" Lloyd questioned then they came back

"Guys he's like totally kratos," Collete said with a flustered face

"C.c.c. w ww what did he do" Lloyd stuterd

"Im to embarassed to say" Collete answered

"you idiots i showed her my wings thats all" Kratos answered

"so you really are kratos" Lloyd asked

"there would be no reason for me to try an prove that i am someone im not"

"um well its good that everythings solved in all but" The green haired boygirl started

"oh yeah kratos who is she" Lloyd asked

"*Sigh* Lloyd thats a boy" Kratos answered

"eh? "

**An so Lloyd was scarred for the rest of his life, ****END **_NOT_

_qui woods Terca Lumires_

"wh where am I beat allegretto somebody anybody heeeeeeeeeelp." Polka yelled

**A Young girl was Found by a pink haired princess and lived the rest of her life. . . . . . as her slave**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. **

**Starli****:** um i have no comment on that

**Rita****: **. . . i should'v known something weird an stupid would come from you

**Marta****:** why wasn't i in it

**Starli****: **because aside from me know one likes you

**Viola****: **well thats it

**Rita****: **a review would be nice


End file.
